


When I kiss you it's poisonous

by acatbyanyothername



Series: October 2020 prompts [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Flufftober 2020, M/M, Qui-Gon Jinn Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acatbyanyothername/pseuds/acatbyanyothername
Summary: Qui Gon ponders the dangers of one Obi Wan Kenobi
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: October 2020 prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954327
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	When I kiss you it's poisonous

**Author's Note:**

> For flufftober day 6 : Quicksilver

Obi Wan's smile is quicksilver. Beautiful and deadly. Too many have fallen prey to his flirting on the battlefield. Qui Gon has been poisoned long before that. A flash of smile and wits at a time. He doesn't mind in the least. 

He doesn't know when this folly began. But he knows he's mad for Obi Wan. There's no cure for it. He is irrevocably doomed and drinks the poison directly from Obi Wan's lips, as they press featherly soft against his, as he tastes the love they share. He never wants to stop. It's a heady drug after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted to tumblr


End file.
